LASR Summary The Laboratory Animal Shared Resource (LASR) of the Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center provides technical expertise in small animal surgery, administration of chemical carcinogens, imaging, and in-colony health surveillance. The LASR also provides housing and quality maintenance and care for laboratory animals used by SKCC members using techniques appropriate for cancer research studies. Current goals are to: 1) Support the basic research mission of the SKCC by enabling the maintenance, preservation, and dissemination of mammalian (primarily mouse) models to provide technical expertise in small animal surgery, administration of chemical carcinogens, imaging, and in-colony health surveillance; 2) Consult with and educate investigators and their laboratory members on study design and genetic/genomic approaches; 3) Provide a centralized, state-of-the art service for cryopreservation of mouse germplasm to preserve useful mouse models; 4) Provide high-quality and affordable care of animals used in cancer research; 5) Provide housing and quality maintenance and care for laboratory animals used by SKCC staff. The services provided by the LASR are crucial for the cancer research performed by SKCC members and continue to evolve with changing research needs. Drs. Siracusa and Daviau keep abreast of new developments and methodologies to improve the efficiency and cost-effectiveness of all services. Future LASR goals include: 1) Develop gene-editing technologies such as CRISPR/Cas9 to generate relevant mouse models of cancer; 2) Enhance lab animal facility to address needs of the expanding center; 3) Assist investigators in developing and maintaining PDX models of disease.